JEU D'ENFANTS
by beta-test
Summary: Hermione est au ministère de la magie, Quelqu'un l'observe. Et si les gens changeait sans que l'on puisse s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi, tout est si compliqués.  Si seulement la vie pouvait être simple. Mais sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire à raconter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous, je tentes un nouveau registre.

se sera donc un Hermione/Lucius

disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf mes affabulations ^^, tout est à J.K Rowling notre dieu à tous pour ses merveilleuses aventures.

rated: M

résumer: Hermione est au ministère de la magie, Quelqu'un l'observe. Et si les gens changeait sans que l'on puisse s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi, tout est si compliqués.

Si seulement la vie pouvait être simple. Mais sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire à raconter, n'est- ce pas ! Lucius / Hermione.

**JEU D'ENFANTS**

Elle était assise, en attente. De quoi? Personne ne sais vraiment. mais elle attendait, inflexible, le regard fixe dans un des nombreux couloirs du ministère,

vide et sombre, d'un silence sourd faisant mal à la tête.

Ses cheveux en batailles, dont les boucles tombaient gracieusement sur son visage fermé. Ses yeux dont la lueurs flamboyante ne laissant aucun doute sur son caractère.

Sa posture droite, … elle attendait.

Quoi? Je ne sais. Sont corps fin, imperturbable, si fin,si frêle , mais qui semblait taillé dans la pierre… intouchable.

Moi. Au détour de se couloir, dans l'obscurité, elle dans la lumière. Je la regarde… m'a t-elle vu? Je ne crois pas. Après tout, pourquoi suis je ici? J'attend, peu-être? Mais quoi?

Peu-être qu'elle me regarde? …Mais si elle me voyait, je n'aurais le droit qu'à un regard glaciale, et empreint de dégout… elle verrait ce que je suis…un monstre. Ne l'ai-je pas mérité? SI!

ELLE, tourne la tête dans ma direction! je me plaque contre le mur comme un idiot. Merlin, ce que je suis pitoyable, je n'ai plus 17 ans!

Je prie en silence dans l'espoir qu'elle ne m'ai pas remarqué à cause de la blondeur de mes cheveux, pour ne pas me retrouver dans une situation plutôt contraignante.

…

Un sourire. Puis, une voix.

": Pendant combien de temps allez-vous jouer ?"

…

Mon coeur s'arrête net, et le temps qui nous accompagne. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi.

Je sors de ma pseudo cachette, le regard haut et la fierté qu'il me reste je lui jette au visage de toute ma hauteur, de toute ma personne. Mais dans quel espoir. Contre attaque vaine.

Son sourire moqueur en coin, me déglingue, je me sens partir en miette. Mais que suis-je devenu? C'est moi cette chose si basse? Depuis quand son regard peut-il me faire cet effet?

Elle ouvre la bouche, et je redoute en silence ses mots tranchants qui me finirons moi, homme si orgueilleux. Et, si ce ne sont ses mots, se sera ma honte …

": Monsieur Malfoy, à quoi jouez-vous? Vous m'espionner maintenant, votre vie est si peu intéressante que vous vous mêlé de celles des autres. Que faites-vous ici?"

Je garde le silence.

:"Vous ne savez plus parler ?" dit telle presque en riant.

je me doit de la faire taire cette petite peste aux yeux dorées.

": Je suis venus déposé les papiers attestant de la mort de ma femme, petite idiote!"

Son sourire s'arrête net, et son visage se fige,. Je m'empêche de sourire, abrutie comme se suis, je suis fière de ma réponse.

Maintenant, elle me regarde avec pitié, je ne le supporte pas, j'ai envie de la gifler.

": Je suis désoler."

un silence s'installe… un silence pesant, qui tue l'esprit et le morale.

": Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ou de vos condoléance, gardez-les pour vous, je penses que ma défunte femme s'en passera très bien."

Une lueur de colère traverse ses jolies yeux. Jolie ?

": Je me demande ce que quelqu'un comme vous fait ici, ce n'est pas votre place. Vous n'êtes même pas une vraie sorcière."

Je sens qu'elle va exploser.

puis un sourire, encore un. Je l'amuse?

": Je vois que malgré la fin de la guerre vous n'avez pas changé vos position, Monsieur Malfoy." Dit-elle d'un ton sec, en insistant sur mon nom.

Ho! Hermione. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu te trompe. Mais que ferrait tu si j'était soudainement joviale et sympathique? Impossible, n'est-ce pas.

Je suis fait pour que tu me déteste. Mais, j'aimerais… tellement…

": pourquoi aurais-je changé, Donnez moi une bonne raison? Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les rats de votre espèce infeste mon monde."

C'est bon elle est furieuse et se lève pour me faire face. Elle sers les poings, et ses yeux me tue.

Elle explose et me hurle dessus.

": je pensais que vous aviez évolué depuis la guerre, depuis que vous avez combattu à nos coté, à la fin avec votre femme. Depuis, que durant votre procès, où j'ai témoigné en votre faveur...

N'avez-vous aucune reconnaissance? Vous êtes vraiment immonde, vous auriez du mourir durant cette bataille. Au moins, on aurait eu un souvenir positif de vous."

La colère la submerge, elle est si belle quand elle est en colère, même si elle ressemble à une furie. Si belle ?

Ses paroles me saigne. Mais je reste de marbre… comme toujours. Après tout ne suis-je pas un Malfoy?

": Je n'ai rien à vous prouver. Et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Je ne comprend même pas vos espoirs."

Je suis d'une tel mauvaise foi.

Elle continue de me regarder, mais elle à l'air plutôt excédée. Elle se laisse retomber sur le banc derrière elle, pantelante.

": Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir si l'on à des nouvelles de mon fiancé… Ronald Weasley, qui a disparut au département des misères la semaine dernière… il y faisait des recherches et ..."

Un sourire… de nouveau… mais si triste.

": vous voyez monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un"

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, me défiant du regard. Attendant une réaction de ma part. Mais mes yeux, mon visage, tout reste de glace… gelés.

Je retiens un cris de victoire, enfin débarrassé d'un de c'est taré de Weasley.

…

Elle rabaissa la tête, désespéré par mon manque de tact et d'émotions.

Alors qu'un nouveau silence lourd s'installe entre nous,et que le temps semble encore plus lent, j'entend des bruits de pas venir vers nous.

En effet, un gorille avec un noeud rose faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage s'approche à grand pas. "Ombrage" cette femme si irritante, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle arbore un grand sourire, la rendant encore plus hideuse, et Hermione semble aussi ravi que moi de la voir… même peu être encore plus.

": ha! Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attendait."

devant mon manque de réaction, elle ajoute.

": vous savez… pour votre femme!" elle continu de sourire.

Elle tourne la tête vers Hermione, et la détaille de la tête au pied et un petit rictus ce dessine sur son visage, ses yeux étant devenu de minuscules fentes.

J'ai envie de lui hurler de ne pas la regarder ainsi...de lui arracher toutes les dents, pour que plus jamais elle ne sourie…mais je me tais…encore une fois…je m'efface. Je suis si faible, si lâche, si Serpentard.

": Miss Granger, vous savez… pour votre pauvre ami, je n'ai aucune nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous pouvez donc partir!" Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Les yeux d'Hermione lancent des éclaires et ses joues se teintent de rouge. L'immonde grenouille en robe se retourne vers moi, et avec une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre suave, mais qui était plutôt écoeurante, me dit.

": Vous êtes célibataire, maintenant!", elle y ajouta un petit clin d'oeil.

Stupéfait, je fait un ou deux pas en arrière, raide comme un piquet. J'ai la subite envie de vomir et sur mon visage se forme une sorte de grimace, horrifié. Hermione qui n'a rien manqué de la scène, et devant la mine déconfite de Ombrage,éclate de rire, un fou rire incontrôlable.

L'autre… furieuse, devint toute rouge comme si elle allait imploser. Elle, passe à coté de moi,me bouscule,et, la tête haute s'en va rapidement, faisant des petits pas rapides fortement ridicules.

Je regarde la jeune fille, entrain de rire devant moi dans un silence religieux, tout autre bruit serais blasphématoire. Je reste de marbre, je la regarde… mon cerveaux est en pause.

Pourquoi, rit-elle déjà? à cause de moi? Qui est-elle déjà? Qui suis-je, déjà? Où suis-je?

Cette petite fille pose ses yeux sur moi, je suis envouté!

:" Pardonnez moi, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle."

C'est à moi qu'elle parle? Je suis perdu.

Son regard se fait plus insistant, je me sens un peu paniqué.

": Monsieur Malfoy? Vous allez bien? "

Je suis fou! Complètement cinglé! Mon corps bouge tout seul. Et bientôt, elle est contre moi, dos au mur, nos lèvres se touchants presque, notre souffle se mélangeant. Sur son visage, je peux lire une surprise lié à un peu d'appréhension et de peur.

": Je ne voulait pas vous vexez, je ne me moquait pas de vous!"

Son regard vacille de gauche à droite, attestant de son l'angoisse.

Nous sommes seul dans ce couloir. Je lui prend le menton pour qu'elle me regarde, la terrifiant d'avantage. Une minutes passe dans un silence complet, sans quitter le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

Soudain, ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je me jettes sur ses lèvres, je les embrasses, les mordilles, les lèche goulûment.

Puis, j'en veux plus, là! Maintenant! Tout de suite!

je reprend son menton violemment cette foi ci, L'obligeant à entrouvrir la bouche, que je possède brusquement, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

Je joue avec sa langue, me décalant de temps en temps, pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle rapidement, et ré-attaquant sous un autre angle, avec des baisés plus pressés.

Je renforce le poids de mon corps contre le sien et pause l'une de mes mains sur sa hanche.

Puis! Je m'arrête subitement. Je prend conscience de mon erreur. De mon énorme erreur.

Mais qu'ai-je fait?

Je la lâche d'un coup, et elle tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Elle me regarde l'aire perdu, en colère, outrée.

Je me retourne, fait quelque pas dans le couloir, et dit

": Si vous en parlé, si vous le mentionné, si vous n'en faite ne serai- ce que l'insinuation. Je vous jure, et je n'ai qu'une seul parole. Que je vous tue!"

je ne me croyais pas capable d'avoir un ton aussi cassant, et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir été sec avec quiconque dans ma vie.

": mais…"dit-elle.

"n'ai-je pas été suffisamment claire?"

Elle ne répond pas.

"bien! au revoir miss Granger!"

Je part sans me retourner, cette erreur, cette connerie, plus jamais il ne faut que je la face, plus jamais!

Il en va de mon sang! Il en va de mon rang!

à suivre…

voilà, merci de m'avoir lut, je voudrai votre avis pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer, ou pas.

Sinan, se sera un one-shot.

Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ça vous a plus.

Si vous avez des remarques aussi bien positives que négatives, n'hésiter pas.

Bien à vous beta-test


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours, merci de m'avoir lut, je sais que ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'espère que ça vous plais tout de même.**

**pour l'histoire, c'est très dure d'être Lucius, c'est pourquoi, j'ai voulu coller au personnage, tout en lui donnant une évolution, puisque les gens changent, et qu'il y a eu la guerre, et tout pleins de trucs joyeux.**

**merci pour vos reviens, et bonne lecture.**

Jeu d'enfant

chapitre2:

Que faire? Trois jours… Voilà trois jours que je ne penses plus qu'à elle, à ses lèvres, au goût qu'elles avaient.

Que peut-elle penser de moi? Je suis ridicule! Je m'enflamme pour une petite fille du même âge que mon fils.

Mais le pire, c'est que j'en ai encore envie, je me dégoute!

Il y a également le problème de son sang… impure… sale, et bien sur le fait que nous ayons été ennemi… et que nous le sommes toujours.

Qu'elle me déteste et, que je la répugne.

Quand j'y repense, après l'avoir embrassé, j'était tellement embarrassé par mon affliction et ce que je venais de faire, que je suis parti sans déposé les papiers pour Narcissa. Quel idiot!

Mais je n'ose même pas retourner au ministère de peur de la revoir. Je ne me comprend pas, comment ai-je pus affronter une orde de mangemorts, sans ressentir une quelconque peur, et être terrifié à l'idée du regard que cette fille pourrait me lancer.

Je me lève de mon lit, et jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi.

Ma chambre qui d'ordinaire était parfaitement propre, rangée, et très lumineuse, était devenu sombre, en désordre, et insalubre… tout comme moi…

j'avais une vie parfaite, avec une femme et un fils parfait, avec une maison parfaite, le respect de chacun et évidement beaucoup d'argent.

Puis, Le Lord est arrivé et tout à changée … plus de vie parfaite… enfin plus de vie tout court, et maintenant que je croyait que tout allait reprendre ça place, je perds ma femme,

mon fils a tellement été marqué par la guerre qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, ma maison tombe en ruine, plus personne ne me considère, et je m'entiche d'une petite idiote.

C'est toute ma vie et mes croyances qui tombent en ruine, oui!

L'envie soudaine de sauter par la fenêtre me traverse… ho! oui! se serai tellement simple, tout serait fini pour toujours… plus aucun problème, plus de maison , plus de honte, plus de responsabilité,et plus de sang de bourbe.

Je m'approche lentement de la fenêtre, en souriant bêtement,… oui! Si je saute je rejoindrais Narcissa, et ne reverrais plus jamais Hermione, cette fille dangereuse.

Le vent me fouette le visage et le soleil réchauffe ma peau, les rideaux en soie blanche bougent au grès du vent, et me frôlent … parfois.

C'est agréable, tout est si calme… je m'approche un peu plus du vide, et monte sur la balustrade , à cet instant précis, je me sens tellement en vie… je respire, plus rien n'existe.

Je me penche… doucement… sous moi, il n'y a que le néant. Lucius, te rend-tu compte de ce que tu est entrain de faire ? Non… mais je m'en moque!

encore…encore un peu et je tombe… juste un peu plus, seulement quelque centimètres…encore, encore!

-"PERE!"

Je sens une main m'agripper brutalement et me tirer en arrière. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol de ma chambre, complètement sonné.

-"Père, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous êtes fou!"

je lève la tête vers lui en lui souriant, il semble sur le point de pleurer, et son teint de cire ne me fait pas douter sur son état, sans doute proche du mien.

-"Nous sommes tombés bien bas Draco! Mais rassure toi tout vas s'arranger."

il me regarde, visiblement désespéré.

-"vous me dites cela, alors qu'il y un instant vous alliez sauté pas la fenêtre! Vous manqué pas d'air!"

je me redresse en tapotant mes vêtements, et lui lancent mon petit sourire narquois.

-"Raison de plus , mon fils! Nous devons nous reprendre et montré au monde sorcier que la famille Malfoy n'est pas encore morte!"

Mon regard est droit, fière, et dur, je n'ai jamais compris comment je pouvait passer d'un sentiment extrême à un autre en totale contradiction et en si peu de temps.

Mais le résultat est là!

Draco, me regarde, mortifié. Je pense qu'il ne suis plus vraiment mon raisonnement… s'il y en a un.

je me détourne de lui, le laissant seule au sol, perdu.

-"où allez-vous?"

-"Au ministère, j'y ai plusieurs affaires à régler."

Ma priorité était de déposer les papiers de Cissi, seulement une autre idée m'obsédait. Il fallait que je vois le ministre au plus vite.

Ayant passé de nombreuses années dans les locaux du ministère je sais parfaitement ou se trouve son bureau et n'eu aucun mal à le retrouver.

J'étais devant une porte massive, en bois sombre et lourd, où on pouvait lire le nom en lettres dorée du ministre de la magie Kingsley.

L'ensemble n'était pas du tout harmonieux, et manquait indéniablement de classe. Malgré que Kingsley ai été un de mes ennemies,

j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il possédait de grandes qualités et un esprit fin, ça ne m'étonnait donc pas qu'il ai obtenu ce poste à la fin de la guerre.

-toc-toc-toc

-"entrée!"

je pousse la lourde porte et pénètre dans le bureau sombre et rempli de dossier en tout genre atteignant le plafond.

Même si la pièce était grande, il y régnait un tel chaos que l'on avait presque peur de finir étouffé sous une pile de papiers administratifs non traités.

La forme de la salle était rectangulaire, et a l'opposé de moi on pouvait voir un grand bureau en bois d'orme avec une baie vitrée fait de vitraux beaucoup trop sombre pour laisser la lumière y pénétrer.

-"Mr Malfoy? Que désirez-vous?"

Il est poli mais je vois très bien que ma présence le dérange…je pourrait même dire…le met mal à l'aise.

-"Bonjours Mr le premier Ministre. Je viens m'entretenir auprès de vous au sujet de l'un de vos employés, Mlle Dolores J. Ombrage."

Il lève la tête de ses document et me regarde avec étonnement.

"Ombrage?"

Je m'approche vers lui avec un démarche féline et sure de moi, un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres, puis je m'arrête en face de lui, jette délibérément un petit coup d'oeil autour de moi, et repositionne mon regard sur le siens.

-" En effet! Cette femme fessait bien partie, sauf erreur de ma part, du gouvernement qui avait été mis en place, lorsque le Lord avait pris le pouvoir au sein du ministère.

De plus, ses idées au sujet des sangs dit "impure" et des sangs-mêlés ne sont des mystères pour personnes.

Par conséquent, pourquoi l'avoir conservé, et non congédié?"

Le visage de Kingsley devint blême, et il rabaissa son regard sur ses papiers.

-"J'ai déjà eu une conversation, à se sujet avec miss Ombrage. Or, elle m'a promis de faire son travail correctement et de mettre ses préjugés de cotés."

A ce moment précis je revois le regard de dédain qu'elle avait posé sur Hermione. Je sens la colère monter en moi! Contrôle toi!

-" Et vous l'avez cru ! Bon Dieu, moi qui vous croyait intelligent. Il se trouve qu'il n'y a pas moins de trois jours que je suis venu au ministère pour ma femme,

et j'ai rencontrée Miss Granger qui attendait indéniablement des nouvelles de son fiancé Ronald Weasley. Ombrage l'a gentiment mais surement renvoyé, de manière… comment dire… assez sèche.

Et, vous derrière votre bureau vous osez prétendre que cette "femme" ne fait aucune distinction, suivant le sang. J'ose espéré que vous plaisanté!"

Le ministre devint cramoisi, un peu plus et je pense qu'il implosait devant moi.

-"Ne me jugée pas!" dit il en se levant de sa chaise, son regard empreint de haine.

-"Que croyez-vous? Que tout cela me plait? Que le fait de gardé une personne comme ombrage dans mes rangs me fait plaisir! Dois-je vous rappeler, également Mr Malfoy,

que nous sommes en période d'instabilité politique et que je suis obligé de faire avec ce que l'on me donne. Vous voyez ce bureau! Bientôt je n'aurais même plus la place pour m'assoir!

Et, vous venez me seriner, à propos d'un simple élément de l'administration, à cause de son casier judiciaire, qui est tous aussi exemplaire que le votre il me semble!"

Je suis scotché. Jamais personne ne ma parlé ainsi. Il ne faut pas que je m'emporte, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à mes fins.

-"Je le comprend très bien, Mr le ministre. Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas son travail correctement. Je croyait que vous aviez certains liens avec Miss Granger,

et, que cela aurais put vous intéresser."

Kingsley se rassoie, il à l'air de c'être à peu près calmé.

-" Hermione est en effet une amie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai trop de travail,et personne pour la remplacer."

Un énorme sourire déforme mon visage.

-"SI! Vous avez MOI!" dis-je, en ouvrant les bras, comme si tous cela était l'évidence même.

IL me regarde…septique.

Puis éclate de rire, sur son fauteuil d'un goût douteux. Moi, je suis toujours dans la même position, toujours le même expression d'abrutie sur le visage…une vrai statue.

Je me rend compte, mais bien trop tard, de combien j'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Mon sourire s'efface, et mes bras retombent lourdement le long de mon corps….la colère, me gagnant doucement, mais surement, pendant qu'il se moque de moi.

Ma proposition, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si irréalisable. Après tout j'ai travaillé presque toute ma vie au ministère, et je suis certainement bien plus qualifié que le crapaud qu'il emplois.

Et, mon orgueil en prend un sers les poings et les dents.

-"Je ne plaisante pas! Si cela vous fait rire, c'est vous que ça regarde! Mais si vous ne savez pas vous contrôler, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être assit derrière ce bureau!

Et, si je vous disais, que je ferait tout en mon pouvoir pour aider Hermione Granger, qui est sois dit en passant, soi-disant votre amie. Je ne vous trouve pas très concerné pour quelqu'un qui prétend l'être!"

Je lui crache au visage. Il ne rie, plus. Son visage est grave.

-"Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela?" Dit-il en croisant les jambes.

-"Et, bien…"

Je m'arrête. Oui! Pourquoi, je désire une telle chose? Ah! Oui! Pour récupérer ma place dans le ministère, pour retrouver un semblant de vie, de respect, et de fierté.

-" Et, bien, cette jeune personne m'a aidé lors de mon procès, je lui dois la liberté, et pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance, je désirerais l'aider au sujet de son fiancé,

étant donné que Miss ombrage ne semble pas avoir la motivation pour le faire."

Pour une fois qu'un Weasley m'est utile.

Il continu de me regarder, droit dans les yeux, me sondant du regard. Un silence s'installe.

-"C'est d'accord! Mais je vous ai à l'oeil, je ne vous fait absolument pas confiance!

Vous commencerez dans une semaine, le Lundi. Le temps de renvoyer Ombrage correctement et de faire les papiers nécessaire, à ce changement."

Je le remercie du mieux que je le peu, et me retourne vers la sortie.

-" Je me demande qu'elles sont vos véritables motivation, Mr Malfoy. Vous ne me ferez jamais croire que vous faites ça pour Hermione."

Ca voix est traînante, profonde. Je suis toujours de dos.

-" Vous verrez bien en temps voulu, Kingsley!"

J'attrape la poignée de la porte et la pousse violemment.

Alors, que la porte se referme bruyamment derrière moi, je suis stoppé net.

Elle est là, juste devant moi… nez à nez… dans le silence le plus complet….J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans le néant.

Me muscles ce contractes, tout mon corps est en ébullition, et mon coeur va lâcher…d'un moment à l'autre c'est sur…certain!

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi dé que mes yeux tombent sur son visage,sur son corps; dé que j'entend ça voix, je deviens dingue…j'ai mal au crâne…je veux que ça cesse.

Encore…encore, une fois nous sommes seul…le temps est comme disloqué…c'est elle…c'est moi…

Mais…peut-être seulement…pour moi…

à suivre.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, et merci de m'avoir suivi, à bientôt.**

**Bien à vous beta-test.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours à tous, après un temps herculéens d'attente, voilà le troisième chapitre. En effet, un monstre qui s'appel Bac c'est dressé devant moi, et ma poussé à bosser. Vous ajouter à ça des travaux et vous obtenez le records du monde en matière d'attente.^^. Non! Je n'ai pas délaissé cette fiction, rassurez-vous.**

**avec toutes mes excuses je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.**

**à bientôt.**

**Diclaimer: les Personnages ne sont pas à moi, et encore heureux. Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**raiting; M**

Jeux d'enfants

Chapitre; 3

Juste pour moi…jusque ou me poussera ma folie?

Le couloir aux murs peint de blanc, aux tableaux des anciens ministres de la magie, se mouvant lugubrement dans des cadres beaucoup trop décorés, un tapis mité rouge grena, et pourtant…

tout me semble vide et silencieux. L'aura meurtrier de cette fille offensé quelque jours au paravant , m'envahi et m'enivre jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je frissonnes.

Elle me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Pourquoi?

Si le silence perdure nous serons éternellement coincer ici , à nous regarder, dans cette situation vide de sens. Fait quelque chose!

Toi… tu n'est pas comme moi… tu as le courage des lions, et la beauté des anges. Moi, ma honte, ma culpabilité , et ma vieillesse latente…

Je n'ai que mon éducation pour me forger un masque, et un sang pur pour me cacher derrière ma fierté.Tu n'a pas besoin de cela TOI! Non!

Un désir… de la colère… du bonheur… et de haine, ton visage peu exprimer toute ses choses, qui te vont si bien et qui me charme.

Je ne suis qu'un pantin stupide avec qui on joue, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de joueur, je ne sers plus a rien. Hermione fait de moi un humain!

Qui peu véritablement rire, et ressentir, tout ce qui fait un homme.

Enfin, elle tue le silence qui nous enveloppaient jusqu'à maintenant.

-" Que faites-vous encore ici? Ce sont des papiers pour votre fils cette fois-ci!" Sa voie entre la haine et la raillerie, me donne l'effet d'un poignard, qui me détruit les entrailles…Sa colère est tellement palpable

Elle me ronge.

-" Non! Pas tout à fait! Et, je vous conseille à l'avenir d'éviter de parler de mon fils, Miss Granger." Je la regarde de haut, mes yeux de glaces plongé dans les siens chocolat.

-" A l'avenir ?" Elle me regarde perplexe,et je ne peu empêcher un sourire de naitre à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-" Oui! Voyez vous… la disparition de votre chère amis ne semblait pas préoccuper Mlle Ombrage plus que cela aurait dut l'être.

C'est pourquoi, le ministre… qui est votre amie par ailleurs, ma confier votre dossiers que je traiterais de la façon la plus professionnel qui sois."

Son visage c'est figé. Je peu y lire différents sentiments, d'abord de la colère… de la surprise… puis de la peur.

De la peur ? Pourquoi? De quoi pourrait-elle bien être effrayé? De moi!

Elle ne me regarde même plus, elle fixe le sol, les yeux perdus. Un malaise! me prend au creux du coeur, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mon regard divague… le sol se dérobe sous mes pied,

et le couloir se déforme tout autour de moi… j'ai la nausée… pourquoi?

Subitement, elle se retourne vivement…s'écarte… se dérobant petit à petit à moi, bientôt elle aura disparut.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour… la folie me reprend… Non! Ne part pas ! Malgré ma tête qui chavire, je me lance derrière elle… Il faut que je la rattrape… mon coeur se retourne, et tombe dans les talons.

Je court aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent… mais ce n'est pas assez. Il faut plus, beaucoup plus pour la saisir…

Nous arrivons à un entrecroisement plongée dans l'obscurité, et je parvient à lui saisir le bras de toutes mes forces, je la maintient… je suis a bous de souffle et je ne la voie presque plus, mes yeux se voilent.

Les miettes de mon cerveau ce sont envolé… plus aucun moyen de réfléchir…je sens quelque chose de dur sous mes genoux qui me font mal.

Seul…une voix dans ce néant parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais je n'arrive plus à les comprendre… mes pensées tangues… je commence à tomber.

Je lèves les yeux vers la personne à qui je m'agrippe désespérément, et dans un souffle… un soupire… la supplie.

-"ne me fuyez pas."

Puis… juste le silence alourdissant qui me noie… et la froideur des dalles sur mon visage…et rien que le noir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Apres cela, je fis des rêves confus… de jardins aux roses plus rouge que le sang lui même… à la lumière éclatante… mais au ciel assombri envouté par la lune… Je connais ce lieu … sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds.

Tout me semble si familier… et pourtant.

Quelque chose me glace le sang… j'ignore ce que c'est…

Il n'y a que moi… je suis seul… pas un bruit…pas un souffle… pas une vie, qui se manifeste. Tout est si inquiétant, c'est beau, et laid. Les deux se confonde, dans un mélange qui me dégoute… je veux partir… ici…

C'est trop…comme moi.

Je suis perdu… je n'arrive pas à bouger… je fais parti de ce décor.

Je rêve c'est certain, je doit me réveiller, tout de suite, sinon j'ignore pourquoi… une intuition, mais je suis persuadé, que plus jamais je ne me réveillerais. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux c'est un ordre!

Mais rien y fait, j'ai beau cligner des yeux rien ne change… rien ne bouge.

Puis,un souffle… au creux de mon coup. Je veux me retourner, mais n'y parvient pas.

Des bras, m'enserre la taille, et une odeur enivrante que je connais… mais qui déjà?

Je me sens glisser petit à petit… je ne parvient pas à définir mon état… je me sens heureux…je crois. Tout disparait devant moi, je ferme les yeux.

Quand je les rouvres, je suis dans un lit, au milieu de ce qui semble être une infirmerie, mais il n'y a personne.

La lumière incandescente au dessus de mon lit me donne mal à la tête… c'est vraiment un endroit lugubre.

Avec tout ce blanc, ces rangées de lits aussi pâles que les murs, vidés de tout occupant ,et ces sombres lampes qui vacillent au-dessus de ma tête.

Où suis-je? C'est encore un rêve? Je tourne la tête à ma droite…je croie entendre des voix, ou plutôt des murmures. En effet une porte trône au centre du mur.

Je parvient à me redresser, en rassemblant toutes mes forces. Et, non sans peine, atteint la poignée de la porte qui me semblais à des kilomètres.

Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Un moment d'hésitation… Je l'ouvre ou pas? Bon, allé Lucius un peu de courage, c'est pas comme si un second Voldemort ce trouvait derrière.

je tourne la poignée, et me retrouve dans un petit bureau, décoré sommairement avec une chaise en bois, et une petite armoire sur la droite.

Un vieux docteur tout rabougri, en blouse blanche est entrain d'écrire, mais ne semble pas m'avoir vue rentrée…une main m'attrape le bras,

je me retourne lentement vers le pauvre malheureux qui a osée me toucher, et qui va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais, au lieu de ça, je suis plongé dans des yeux noisettes envoutants, et qui calme mon esprit, happé par un pouvoir mystérieux, qui m'est totalement inconnue. Hermione!

- "que c'est-il passé?" je demande bêtement.

Son regard n'annonce rien de bon. Je sens que tout cela va encore finir en dispute idiote.

-" Vous êtes vraiment lamentable, et doublé d'un âne. Pour votre question. C'est simple. Je peu savoir depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas mangé?"

Ah! Oui! Ca me reviens, j'était tellement absorbé dans tout mes problèmes, que j'ai oublié de me nourrir. Tu m'étonne qu'elle te trouve lamentable, si tu en viens à oublier les rudiments de la vie.

Je reste 10 bonne secondes, la bouche entrouverte, avec un air de parfait ahuris, peint sur le visage. LUCIUS reprend TOI!

-" Miss, vu votre rang, je pense qu'il vous serais préférable de changer de langage."

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-"Moi! au moins, quand je tombe dans les pommes j'évite de supplier et de agripper à quelqu'un comme vous l'avez fait. Si seulement vous vous étiez vue, c'est vous qui changeriez de langage."

C'est bon elle se venge, pour l'humiliation (le baisé) que je lui ai fait dans le couloir. Je rougie violemment a sa remarque, mais ne relève pas.

-" Ca suffit, nos querelles n'ont aucun sens, et je ne suis plus un enfant. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer."

avant qu'elle ne réplique quoi que ce sois. Le petit docteur se lève de sont bureau dans un mouvement ample, et il tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux me rappel désagréablement ceux de Dumbledore.

Je grimace.

-" Mr Malfoy, je me présente je suis le docteur Verreccia.

Miss Granger a eu le courage de vous porter jusqu'ici quand vous avez eu votre malaise, vous devriez la remercier…"

Devant mon silence, il lance un regard désolé a Hermione, et je ne peu m'empêcher encore une fois de faire le rapprochement entre son comportement et celui de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Définitivement il m'énerve!

-" Bon! j'ai une chose à vous donner qui devrai vous intéresser."

Sur ses mots , il se retourne et se dirige vers la vielle armoire de son bureau, et en sort un petit dossier blanc.

Il me le tant, en me souriant. Je le prend doucement, et je remarque que Hermione me fixe intensément.

Je le remercie brièvement, et l' me retrouve nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley, ou plus exactement sa photo qui souri avec un air stupide sur le visage.

Je relève la tête vers le docteur, dont les yeux pétilles.

-"C'est…" dis-je en balbutiant.

-"Oui, en effet, c'est le dossier sur lequel Mr Weasley travaillait. Le premier ministre m'a informé que c'est vous qui récupériez le dossier sur sa subite disparition.

C'est pourquoi, on vous confie également ses recherches qui avait lieu au département des mystères, jusqu'ici."

-" Je vous remercie, et je ferais en sorte d'être digne de confiance, sur ce, je vous laisse." Je le salut, et jette un tout petit coup d'oeil vers Hermione qui semble perdu dans ses pensées,

les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et légèrement appuyé contre le mur.

Je me retourne rapidement, et quitte la pièce. Je sens le regard d'Hermione dans mon dos…

j'accélère le pas et parvient à un couloir de nouveau dans l'obscurité, à croire que le ministère a oublié ce qu'était la lumière.

Alors que je commence à avancer, je sens une main me saisir le poignet, et me retourner assez violemment pour que je me retrouve dos au mur.

A cause du manque de clarté, j'ai du mal à discerner mon vis à vis.

Mais ces yeux flamboyant ne me trompe pas.

-"Miss…Granger…?" Dis- je interloqué.

-" Désirez-vous réellement retrouver Ron?" Son intonation est si dure qu'elle me gèle sur place.

Je la regarde un instant dans un silence instable, où je peu sentir toute son âme bouillonnante se frotter à la mienne glacé.

-"Oui!"

-" Très bien! Mais dans ce cas travaillé en coopération avec moi."

Je souri amèrement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour qui se prend-t-elle? Pense-t-elle pourvoir me donner des ordres? L'idiote!

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrait m'imposer votre présence, c'est déjà assez pénible de devoir retrouver un Weasley, mais si en plus vous trainez dans mes pattes.

Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre en m'occupant d'une gamine!" Ma voix est forte, et je la sens légèrement trembler.

-"UNE gamine que vous avez embrassé!" ajoute-elle sur le même ton que le mien. Resserrant son emprise sur mon corps,et sa fureur m'écrasant.

Je vacille. Ma tête tourne. Je dois avouer qu'elle a une répartie bien placé, en effet, là, tout de suite c'est un coup de batte de baseball qu'elle vient de m'assigner sur le crâne.

Et bon sang ça fait mal, à toute mon âme. Je détourne le regard cherchant une issue possible pour m'enfuir, mais rien, et puis, il fait beaucoup trop noir pour courir à l'aveuglette.

Elle m'attrape violemment le visage et plonge sont regard dans le mien. Comment ose-elle faire quelque chose d'aussi déplacé, en vers moi… un adulte…un Malfoy.

-"Dois-je vous rappeler que Ronald est mon fiancé, par conséquent je connais tout de cette affaire, les moindre détailles.

Ainsi que des choses non mentionné dans le dossier." ajouta- elle en jetant un petit regard vers les papiers que je tiens dans la main.

Elle retourne la tête vers moi, avec un air de défi.

-"Ah! Très bien! Donnez moi un exemple. Quel genre d'information extraordinaire détenez-vous." j'ajoute avec ironie.

Ses yeux se font plus joueurs, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Elle garde le silence comme, si elle avait gagné d'avance, et qu'elle était sur le point de m'offrir le coup de grâce.

Puis...

-" Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Alice au pays des merveilles Mr Malfoy?"

A SUIVRE.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, encore une fois désoler pour cette attente interminable, et merci à ceux qui continue à me suivre.**

**Pour les prochains chapitres, j'ai toutes les idées… vraiment , mais je prend beaucoup de temps à écrire, **

**En plus mon chapitre est plutôt court comparé au temps que j'ai pris, j'ai conscience que ça va en décevoir certains.**

**Haaaa! je me monte la tête.**


End file.
